


The Comet and The Traveler

by Hynessofdoom



Series: Purifying Light [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Oneshot, The Traveler is a god, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hynessofdoom/pseuds/Hynessofdoom
Summary: Over a year ago, a strange entity appeared on the surface of the moon, now with Sozin's comet enhancing fire bending, the time is right, to check it out.
Series: Purifying Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Comet and The Traveler

It was the eve of The Great Comet. It enhances all firebending to the point where no one could stop them. The Firelord had ambitions of domination. When Roku suffocated by volcanic gas, he proclaimed that all his plans would be possible, but wiping out the Avatar would need to wait. One year ago an Entity made its presence around the Moon, it being silky and white, and it illuminated the night sky with it’s grace, lighting up the stars for all to see. However, everyone could sense, something was happening to it. The people who watched over the spirit oasis in the Northern Water Tribe saw the moon spirit changing, moving and sputtering out of it’s dance with the ocean spirit. Sozin wanted to see what was happening. A team of 2 Firebenders and Airbenders were put together, and they were going to launched in a capsule to the moon, using special gear to protect them, they would launch, the capsule out of the Earth via a team of Earthbenders and would propel it to the moon via the enhanced fire bending and than Waterbenders would catch the capsule back on the fall.

It was time, the capsule was launched, and it was sent. The mission crew, Cheonyi, Ugyen, Onoue and Imedea, were all eager to await destiny and face the anomaly to discover it’s true intentions. 10 Earthbenders all with powerful strikes to the ground sent the capsule flying, it flew several feet in the air as it was about to leave. Onoue and Imedea got in position, together they firebended a stream of fire so bright it could be seen from the ground, it burned a trail in the sky. Cheonyi and Ugyen put themselves in position, once the capsule left the Atmosphere, they used airbending to steer the vacuum of space out of their way so they could breathe, it took a ton of energy, but they landed on the moon.

They descended from the pod holding them. Using their special gear, they hiked across the moon’s surface towards the anomaly, the surface felt different than they thought, it was almost like Dew beneath their feet. Ugyen read the teachings of Guru Lahima and thought that the Anomaly was destroying the surface so new life could grow. The moon rock felt almost soil like, an atmosphere even began to form around them. Imedea knew all about the sciences, this felt like sorcery, the entity was changing the planet beneath their feet.

They hiked across, the moon, and felt gusts of air, they took of their helmets, as they saw what was directly in front of them. They saw the entity, and it was beneath a pool of water.

Onoue knew that this was impossible, water could only exist on Earth. This broke his understanding of the known world. Cheonyi watched as tides rippled on the pool of water right below his feet.  
Then, the circular entity emitted a gust of wind, and the ground around them chaffed, and plants began to spring. Ugyen knew what was happening, the Moon was being prepared for life, this thing was a God. They needed to tell the world of this discovery, they dragged the capsule, which contained their scrolls and ink, and they drew the scene for the Firelord. They began the flight home across the blanket of night that coated space. Imedea and Onoue propelled the ship back home, their fires now burning bright blue, full of hope for the future. The blue and red of the burning up of their crash clashed with each other bringing a beautiful display of lights that could be seen throughout the world. Sozin watched from his palace and plumes of light and fire were emitted from the craft. Then 20 Waterbenders took position around the capsule, bending a tower so massive that it could be seen from every end of the earth. They lowered the capsule down in front of the Fire Lord’s palace. Sozin took steps down the stairs to see his new Cosmonauts.

He saw the scrolls that they presented, he was awestruck, he than realized his approach was wrong, that this thing would help spread the prosperity of the fire nation everywhere else. WIth this god at his side, he would be the greatest ruler in History, and he would go down as the great leader he was always meant to be. He would unite The Earth Kingdom, The Water Tribes and The Air Nomads as one, they would enjoy peace so unprecedented that people would speak about it for generations.

99 years passed. Ozai was on a search for the Avatar. Iroh, Lu Ten, Azulon, they all tried and failed to find the Avatar, but with Zuko and Azula by his side they would find him. The world had fallen out of balance and only he could bring it back. Zuko had an ally to aid him, his father and his sister in their search. He had his ghost, imbued with the light he could sense where the Avatar was. Zuko’s Ghost, Gojou was sensing the Avatar, scanning the seas surrounding the Southern Water tribe. Gojou turned to Zuko, “I don't think he is here, i've scoured the whole sea looking for him, he isn't underwater”, he said deflated. Zuko wouldn’t resign so easily, “I know he hasn't been seen in a hundred years, but he is the only one that can save us now, we cant give up”, he said with fervor. Gojou turned back to the water and continued scanning, he picked up an iceberg up ahead, it went of the charts. “ZUKO”, he exclaimed, “I found the Avatar, he is in that iceberg”. Zuko was skeptical but he had no other option, “Helmsman, set a course for that iceberg.”

The Course was set, Ozai was skeptical too, but his life’s work would be the search for the Avatar, he was determined to succeed. They finally arrived at the Iceberg. “Are you ready children”, Ozai said to Azula and Zuko, “Ready Father” they replied in sync. They firebended a blast so mighty, the Iceberg melted, but nothing happened. “I guess your reading was false Gojou”, he said to the ghost. Gojou panicked, no i swear i detected something.

A completely round and circular object came rising out of the sea, inside contained, an airboy nomad meditating and a sky bison. “It’s him”, said Azula, “The Avatar”. Ozai, Azula and Zuko blasted the iceberg with fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, i plan on making this a series and i would like some feedback to help me improve my writting.


End file.
